


I really, really, like you.

by Aikona



Category: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, New Danganronpa V3, danganronpa v3 - Fandom, ndrv3
Genre: Consent, Cuddling, Fluff, Graduated highschool, Kisses, M/M, No Spoilers, Pretty much Ouma making no sense, Romance, Saihara has to put up with so much shit, Saihara is awkward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, sleepy drunk, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikona/pseuds/Aikona
Summary: "Nuh uhhh... This isdefinitelyyymy beloved Saihara-chan..." His eyes had closed once more, as Saihara felt Ouma take a deep breath inwards. "... This scent, too."The hairs at the back of his neck standing on end, the detective had been a little startled. "Did... did you justsniffme?"_____Saihara ends up being Ouma's ride home after a party celebrating their graduation from Hope's Peak.





	I really, really, like you.

The party Saihara had gone to in order to celebrate graduation from Hope's Peak had been... needless to say... a bit too wild. He had been quite aware everyone was excited about it, however... _this_ outcome had been, to put it lightly, unexpected. The music had been at least a few decibels too high, the lights had been too low, and the beverages were quite possibly way too strong for anyone to handle. Saihara couldn't seem to place a single soul who hadn’t avoided pushing their limits to the extent of passing out. 

Sighing, he checked his watch. 4:00 AM. _Was it really possible for the party to go on for so long?_ Despite the possibility of time passing by quickly, Saihara couldn't really say it was passed while having fun. The first few hours, sure... but _this_. He had no choice but to stay, however, considering he was a back-up designated driver, on the off-chance another designated driver "caved", or someone who needed a ride home had been forgotten. With the music finally dying down, Saihara got up from the small table he had taken refuge behind, as he began looking around for anyone who may have still been in need for a ride home, before he left himself. Rounding a corner, his attention was caught by the back of someone, seemingly attempting to clean up some discarded cups in the kitchen. At this point, he couldn't even remember whose house they were in.

"Ah... Amami-kun?" Saihara called out, his voice almost blurred by the music. 

Turning around, Amami smiled politely. "Saihara-kun... hey, there. Looking for people to pick up?" Temporarily ceasing his attempts to clean, Amami stood up straight, trash bag in hand. 

"Yeah... have you seen anyone? It's hard to believe we stayed here this late..." 

"Actually, I think Ouma-kun is in the other room. I believe his designated driver had been Akamatsu-san and her group, but... it seemed he made a fuss so they left him behind."

As dread slowly seeped into his stomach, Saihara couldn't help but smile awkwardly, in a way that made him wonder what caused him to agree to this situation. 

"... A fuss? You don't think he'll do the same thing to me, will he?"

Amami seemed apprehensive, but replied in an encouraging manner. "Well, there's no way to be sure... however, he seems to listen to you a little better than the rest. I'm sure he'll come around if you push him a little."

Sighing softly, albeit filled with some courage by Amami's tolerant words, Saihara began to head towards the spot Ouma was supposed to be, after being pointed in the right direction. Somehow, Amami always talked about Ouma in a somewhat light-hearted way, despite the trouble he was infamous for causing. Saihara briefly wondered what made it so, despite being one to think of Ouma positively also. For the most part. Having approached the stairs, sure enough, Ouma had been laying in a heap at the bottom of them. Mumbling to himself, it was impossible to understand what he had been saying. 

"O-Ouma-kun? I'm here to take you home..." Reaching out a hand and placing it on Ouma's shoulder, the smaller boy turned to look at the perpetrator whom had interrupted his own thoughts.

"... Saihara-chan? Night-night," Closing his eyes, Ouma began snoring loudly. Blinking, looking towards Ouma in an almost exasperated manner, Saihara tried to lift Ouma up, so that one arm were wrapped around his shoulders in that he may help the other in walking. "C-come on, Ouma-kun... I know you're not sleeping..." Beginning to help the smaller boy outside, it was more accurate to describe the act as dragging Ouma along completely, rather than offering some simple assistance. "Saihara-chan's so strromnng..." Drawling his words, Ouma could hardly seem to keep his eyes open, before Saihara had been able to open his car and seat Ouma inside. 

Buckling him up, Ouma's hands seemed to reach out towards Saihara's shoulders. "Saihara-chaaannn..."

"W-what?" Caught aback by being grabbed suddenly, Saihara looked up, right after he had been able to click in Ouma's seatbelt. 

"Saihara-chaann... I reawy like you..." His words becoming worse the more he talked, Ouma still barely had his eyes open as he spoke. 

_A sleepy drunk?_

"Y-Yeah, I like you too... Let's talk more when I get inside the car, okay, Ouma-kun? To sober you up a little." 

Pouting, Ouma had crossed his arms. "Finnnne, but I'm not happy about it..."

Not completely sure what Ouma had meant, Saihara had finally been able to get into the driver's seat, before buckling himself in and beginning to drive off. 

"Where did you live again, Ouma-kun? I guess I should have asked this information sooner..." However, being a back-up, it would have been impossible to know who he would end up driving home. 

"Nooooo...." Ouma shook his head, arms still crossed. 

"... No?" Prompting Ouma to elaborate, Saihara looked at him through the rear-view mirror. 

"Noooo! Home’s so boring! I don’t wanna!"

"B-but... you need sleep, Ouma-kun..."

"I wanna go to Saihara-niichan's house!"

"M-mine? But, why would you need to go there-"

"Saihara-chan's house!"

Sighing once more, seeing as the situation most likely wouldn't escalate from there, Saihara gave in. It couldn't hurt to let Ouma stay for one night, supposing he doesn't vomit all over everything Saihara loves. 

"I think you really had too much to drink, Ouma-kun."

"I didn't drink any!"

"I can smell the alcohol on you from here..."

"Okay, fine! A little." Looking out the window, Ouma's cheeks were still puffed out, as though he were frustrated by the fact he had been found out. Saihara wasn't sure which Ouma he preferred... at least in this state, his lies were easier to see through. After driving for a few more minutes, they were finally able to reach Saihara's house, as he pulled into the driveway. One thing lead to another, a lot of struggling to get Ouma out of the car, into the house, up the stairs, and finally to Saihara's room... but, after finally reaching their destination, Saihara felt like he had aged at least ten years. 

"I don't really have a spare room prepared, so... I guess this will have to do. Please sit here and hand me your foot, Ouma-kun." Kneeling so that he could help Ouma get his shoes off, Saihara was almost surprised when the smaller boy had done nothing but comply. Getting one shoe off, then the other, Saihara then moved to help Ouma get his checkered bandana off, as he set it on the bedside table. "... Hold on. I'll lend you something to wear." Silently wondering how it could be up to him to look after Ouma like this, Saihara went off to get a shirt and pants... only to find the purple-haired boy hiccuping by the bed-side.

At first thinking it was due to the alcohol, Saihara quickly realized the smaller boy had been crying, covering his face with tears only visible through the cracks of his fingers. Bewildered, Saihara set the clothes down on the bed before kneeling in front of Ouma once more. He had heard moodswings could be a side-effect of inebriation, but- he had never dealt with it before. "O-Ouma-kun? Why are you-" 

"Saihara-chan's so nice..." Through his hiccups, the broken sentence came through. 

Unsure of the meaning behind his words, Saihara didn't know how to respond. 

"I-" However, Ouma cut him off right as his attempt at an answer was being formulated.

"I lied about not wanting to go home, b-but... I didn't think you'd go this far... that… that’s so… annoying!" Struggling to get the proper words out, Ouma rubbed at his eyes relentlessly with his sleeve, yet to no avail. 

"O-Ouma-kun, it's alright... I-I don't really mind it..." Trying to be reassuring, the sniffles didn't seem to be stopping. 

"Saihara-chan is so nice, even to someone like me! I can't understand it, even though everything I do is mean..." Being unable to understand whether these were Ouma's real feelings or not, Saihara decided to just let him speak. 

"I even made a fuss on purpose, just so that Saihara-chan would drive me home, 'cuz I knew he'd be fine with it, even though it'd just be trouble..." 

Without knowing how to handle the situation, Saihara thought it might be more efficient to change Ouma into better clothes, as the boy continued on.

"O-Ouma-kun, I'm going to help you change into a new shirt, okay?" Sniffling meekly, Ouma nodded, as he tried fumbling with his own buttons. 

"Ouma-kun... I don't think your shirt opens that way." After a few moments of struggling, Saihara was able to get Ouma out of his old shirt, and into Saihara's, before prompting Ouma to change out of his pants as well. After Ouma was changed into sleeping clothes, Saihara went to change himself, coming back out to the main part of his room to find Ouma still sitting at the side of the bed. 

"... Ouma-kun? I need to turn the light off, are you going to lay down?" The words earning a nod from Ouma, but no initial movement, Saihara went back over to the bed to talk to his friend once more, despite the tiresome nature of the situation. Sitting next to Ouma this time, Saihara tried to formulate the words he could say in this situation. Right before he could come up with anything, Ouma was the first to say anything. 

"Saihara-chan... I really like you..." Struggling, as though not to slur this time, Ouma's words hung in the air. Trying to understand, Saihara attempted to respond properly. 

"Y-yeah, I like you, too..." Reciprocating his words, Saihara was quickly rebutted. 

"Nuh uh! I mean it, I really like you. Really really!" Blinking, Saihara tried to process it.

"Y-you mean-?"

"I'd never say it otherwise... but I like you, Saihara-chan." With each repetition, Ouma sounded more desperate. 

"I-I don't really know how to respond..."

"Aren't you grossed out, Saihara-chan? I bet you feel disgusted, and stupid! To let a drunked guy into your house, one that likes you, no less! I bet you didn't know you were easy..."

His words daring to cross some line, despite not knowing what he was saying, Saihara looked to Ouma. … _Drunked?_

 

"Ouma-kun..."

"-Bet you didn't think I'd let you off the hook! The truth is, I started thinking about graduation, and how we might not see each other again, and I..." He trailed off, his composure threatening to falter. "... I felt sad. So sad I could die!" 

"'Why would Saihara-chan come see me again?' I thought. 'What am I gonna do if he's not gonna put up with me anymore?'" Hands placed loosely in his lap, Ouma's gaze was focused relentlessly on the ground. "... Saihara-chan..."

Upon hearing his name once more, Saihara hummed, as to not interrupt whatever thoughts were churning in Ouma's mind. 

"'Saihara-chan... do you hate me? Have you been enduring this whole time?' Is what I'd say. Buuuut... you're not supposed to know that..." Mumbling towards the end of his thoughts, the smaller boy struggled for the right things to say. For the first time since meeting Ouma, Saihara found the trickster at a loss. He had never seen even a little bit of weakness from his friend before, certainly nothing like this... it was confusing. Incredibly absurd, yet, his heart had begun beating. Beating so fast... he couldn't place it. Since a while ago, Saihara's face had been burning. He didn't know why. Frankly, it didn't make sense...

"I..." Saihara started. "I don't really know what you're saying, but-" He was flipping through his words, trying to pick apart a response that a drunk and vulnerable Ouma would understand, especially when Saihara was unable to understand what he was trying to say himself. "... I don't hate you. And I'm not 'enduring' you, either..." With his friend's face still lowered, shoulders shrunken inwards, it was hard to believe the kid who never allowed anything to get to him was inside there somewhere. "I... I really treasure your friendship, Ouma-kun. As I do everyone else's... and, even though you're hard to understand sometimes... no. Perhaps impossibly so, that doesn't mean I could ever come to hate you for something like that." Feeling relief, his words piecing themselves together much better than the detective had initially anticipated, he almost felt himself growing anxious once more when his friend hadn't immediately responded. 

"...Then," The words slurred, "... you like me?"

Saihara did a double-take. 

"H-huh?"

"If you don't hate me, then you must like me, right? But- not this me…”

 

Again, Saihara didn't know what that meant. 

"I-I mean-"

"Saihara-chan," Ouma had cut him off once again. "Can I hold your hand? And lean on you a little? Just for a moment..." 

Looking to the side, his body betraying how calmly he wished he could be handling the situation, Saihara hesitated. 

"Ah, y-yeah, sure..." Immediately after saying it, Saihara felt a little weight against his shoulder, as he felt Ouma's hand slowly reach out to his. The act was handled with extreme care, something that had caught Saihara completely off guard, as Ouma's fingers gently graced over the palm of the detective's hand, before intertwining gingerly with his fingers. Saihara had never expected any sort of hesitance from Ouma. A light squeeze was given to Saihara's hand, as the slightly taller boy felt the heat rise to his cheeks much more prominently. Somehow, he felt his hand wrap around Ouma's in return. 

"I really, really, like you, Saihara-chan..." The words were repeated from Ouma's mouth once more. "I like your hands... they look all girly but they're nice..." How was Saihara supposed to react to this? It was impossible to understand Ouma's intentions. Earlier, when he had been inclined to think his friend was easier to understand while drunk... he had been wrong about it. It was the exact opposite. "... Ouma-kun, do you even understand what you're saying? I really think you're misunderstanding me for someone else... I can't be this person you're thinking of so highly." Saihara felt Ouma shake his head while resting on his shoulder. 

"Nuh uhhh... this is _definitelyyy_ my beloved Saihara-chan..." His eyes had closed once more, as Saihara felt Ouma take a deep breath inwards. "... This scent, too." 

The hairs at the back of his neck standing on end, the detective had been a little startled. "Did... did you just _sniff_ me?"

Humming, though almost in a way to sound as though it were laughter, Ouma brought the back of Saihara's hand to his mouth. "... I know I'm not in good judgement now... but even I can understand that I'm not mistaken when I'm dealing with Saihara-chan..." Pressing a pleasant kiss to Saihara's hand before allowing both their hands to fall back down on the bed, Saihara sputtered. “Unlike Saihara-chan, I’m not sutpid… I wouldn’t get carried away so easily, for no reason…” 

"O-Ouma-kun- t-that-! I really think you need stop these gestures when you're not yourself..." Trailing off, Saihara continued. "L-let's... let's get some sleep. I'm not sure what you're saying is real or not... or if you're even sure you're saying it. You couldn’t even say ‘stupid’ correctly, just now…”

A low-resounding groan came from Ouma, as though he had finally been expressing irritation towards something that had been bothering him for a long time. 

“Aaaghh… you don’t get it! It’s like I thought… Saihara-chan is a moron… a useless person!” While saying this, Ouma’s eyes were still closed, though his eyebrows were knit tightly together. 

“I’m being honest, right now! It’s tiresome lying when I’m this… messed up… why’d you think I’d cry about my grandmother to get outta goin’ home with someone else… it’s ‘cuz I’m just gonna say the truth about something no one should hear!”

Ouma’s story would have been more compelling, if it hadn’t been so extreme. “Your dead- what? Y-you made a fuss about something like that?”

“Yeah! ‘Cuz, it’s embarrassing… I was gonna talk about Saihara-chan the whole time in the car… and, I wanted to cause trouble for you. So you’d think of me… I never even cared about my grandmother… maybe if she resembled Saihara-chan more…”

“T-that’s a really absurd thing to say, isn’t it?”

“Noooo… no one’s better than Saihara-chan… the weak, annoying, quiet guy who ruins everythinnng… can’t even have confidence in himself… but puts everyone’s stuff ahead of his own needs…”

Mumbling, Ouma nuzzled further against Saihara’s neck. 

“But I…” Fingers tightening around the hands that were intertwined, Ouma faltered. 

“But I like him… I really like that guy!” 

“O… _Ouma-kun_...” Saihara felt Ouma’s head lift from his shoulder. 

“Saihara-chan… can I kiss you?” Shifting, so that he was facing Saihara properly, Ouma brought his free hand to the detective’s face.

Constantly caught aback, from the beginning of this encounter to their current state, Saihara contemplated heavily, suppressing all of his confused and muddled thoughts before he responded as best as his morals could define. 

“N-no…” His voice was small. It surprised even himself. “… You can't."

Seeing the immediate hurt and betrayal in Ouma’s eyes, surmountable tears fell instantly, as a drunken expression of heartbreak presented itself. 

“Why… Saihara-chan?” These were no mere crocodile tears. These seemed to seep from Ouma’s eyes and flow forever. It would be an understatement to say this is quite possibly the most ‘hurt’ Saihara could ever witness Ouma to be, especially considering the situation they were in. 

“Y… you’re not thinking clearly. It would be wrong of me… to let you do that.” Almost drawn in the pain in Ouma’s eyes, cursing at Saihara for his selfishness, he tried to remain adamant. 

“Ouma-kun, tell me this when you’re sober… I c… can’t take your word for it right now. Tell me tomorrow, okay? When you know you won’t regret it.” Saihara turned his head to the side, feeling guilt heavily after the delivery of his words, despite being in the right with his actions. 

“Haha, stupid Saihar-” a hiccup. “Stupid Saihara-chan!” Patting the side of Saihara’s face, the detective’s eyes widened. “I’d never say it! You gotta tell me first. ‘Cuz I’d neveeerr open up first! You wanna know why?” Ouma leaned closer. Blinking quickly, Saihara turned his head slightly, lending his ear. Reaching closer towards Saihara’s ear, Ouma took in a breath, before continuing. 

“‘Cuz, Ouma is…” A pause. “Ouma’s…” Ouma suddenly leaned back, letting go of Saihara’s hand, and placing both hands on his shoulders instead. Eyes now wide open, the smaller boy appeared perplexed. “... Huh. I wonder what it was.” Staring at him blankly, Saihara sighed and pinched the bridge of his own nose. 

“... Ouma-kun, I’ll… I’ll try to tell you something tomorrow, but… what am I supposed to do if you have no idea what I’m talking about? Saying I have to say something first, there’s no way to know for sure what you’re planning ahead of time…” Without responding, Ouma moved over, to suddenly straddle Saihara; sitting on his lap. Shocked, Saihara spoke to protest, but was suddenly caught off by a nonchalant Ouma.

“I ‘unno… I can’t help you, there. I’m not gonna exist tomorrow. Who knows what I’ll say? Maybe this was all I lie… and elaborate set-up to make you embarrass yourself tomorrow. But… maybe it’s not! You’re not boring, after all. You’ll figure it out. Even if I am lying right now… you never lie, huh, Saihara-chan? Unless it’s to protect people!” 

Wrapping his arms around Saihara’s neck, Ouma pressed their foreheads together. “...But, I know you’re gonna think of me all night now, right? So I can trust you with this. This rotten, disgusting heart of mine. Maybe someone like you can help me feel like I’m not alone, even though that’s the truth. Try not to break it, okay? I only got one, and it’s mucky as it is!”

Looking upwards, scared to death his heartbeat could be heard from miles away, Saihara finally wrapped his arms around Ouma’s back, however remaining hesitant to pull to boy closer; thoughts of taking advantage of the situation remaining a solid factor in his actions. “I… I won’t break this heart...” His voice assured, quietly. 

Ouma merely hummed, as he wrapped his legs loosely around Saihara and buried his face in the crook of the detective’s neck once more. Saihara didn’t really pin Ouma to be such a cuddly person, but… he didn’t really mind it. However, it was extremely early in the morning. Saihara could clearly see the sun rising, even though the room’s lights were still on. 

“Ouma-kun… let’s sleep. We’re both tired…” His prompting only earned another hum, followed by a groan of realization. 

“Okaaaayy…” Slowly letting go of Saihara, then flopping down the bed, Saihara thought, for just a moment… that Ouma wearing his clothes, being slightly baggy… was cute. Pushing the thought away quickly, Saihara cleared his throat before turning the lights off, making sure the curtains were closed because of the rising sun, and then climbing into bed with Ouma. Feeling Ouma eventually go under the covers as well, there were a few moments of silence, before it was evidently broken.

“Saihara-chaaaann…”

Without bothering to open his eyes, Saihara responded.

“... Yes?”

“Can we spoon?”

“...”

“I wanna be big….” Ouma, at this point, sounded like he had no idea what he was talking about. 

“D-d you mean… the big _spoon?_ T-that’s kinda…” Too much? Was it?

“I’m not gonna do anything… Saihara-chan scolded me over a kiss already. But spooning’s harmless…”

“...” He wasn’t sure about that. “...Promise me you’ll quiet down and sleep if I say yes.”

“Promise!” 

“... Okay.”

Why did he agree? Suddenly feeling arms wrap around his waist from behind, along with a forehead pressing against his back, Saihara grew restless again. Covering his face, despite the darkness and his back being turned anyway, he somehow couldn’t seem to hide his embarrassment.

“A-actually, maybe this is too embarrassing…”

“Saihara-chan’s heart is beating so fast!”

“Ouma-kun…”

“Goodnight, Saihara-chan!” 

And, just like that, Saihara felt Ouma go limp behind him, the grip around his waist becoming much more lax. Had… had he been fighting to stay awake this whole time? But, still… to fall asleep that easily… 

Finding the strength within him to calm down his beating heart after a little while had passed by, Saihara found sleep taking over eventually, as he drifted off slowly. 

“Goodnight, Ouma-kun…”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Suddenly disturbed by dull consciousness, Saihara grimaced, before opening his eyes. The curtains had been closed, so his room was still dark, but he could clearly tell by the unbearable drowsiness that he had slept in well into the day. Sitting up, as he rubbed his temples, Saihara looked to the side. Ouma’s arms were loose around Saihara’s waist; upon sitting up one hand had fallen into the detective’s lap. 

Removing it hastily, Saihara checked the time. 2 PM… _What time had they actually fallen asleep?_ Silently swearing to himself that he’d never do this again, Saihara decided Ouma needed to be woken up so that the both of them could eat something. Ouma would probably have a really bad hangover… but it couldn’t be helped that he needed to eat, regardless. 

“Hey, Ouma-kun… it’s time to wake up, okay?” Shaking Ouma lightly, he had solicited no response. “Ouma-kun, you need to drink some water, alright? Wake up…” Earning a slight groan, one of Ouma’s hands went up to Saihara’s face, as though to silence him like an alarm clock. 

“H-hey! What are you doing-?” Catching Ouma’s hand by the wrist, a stifled chortle came from the smaller boy. “Is that Saihara-chan? Ahhhh, my head hurts so much…” Mumbling, his voice hoarse from sleep, Ouma had clearly seen better days. 

“Am I at Saihara’s house? Or is Saihara in _my_ house?” A pause. “Oops… I forgot -chan…”

Allowing Ouma his temporary delirium, Saihara waited for the other to get ahold of himself a little. 

The hand that Saihara hadn’t captured by the wrist felt at the material on Ouma’s own chest. “... This shirt?” Ouma’s eyes cracked open, as he looked down at the shirt he had borrowed. “... Hey, Saihara-chan,” 

“What?” Saihara replied.

“Did we have sex?”

“W-what? No!” 

“Haha! Of course we wouldn’t. I knew that. ‘Cuz Saihara-chan has morals.” A sloppy smile grew on Ouma’s face. “... Hey,"

Looking down towards Ouma, Saihara hesitated to reply. 

“Y-yes?”

Ouma returned Saihara’s gaze, albeit the lack of light, with his now usual smirk plastered on his face. 

“Can I get that kiss now?”

“You-” Saihara was taken aback. “You remember last night?”

“Not really.” Ouma’s answer was immediate. “Just that there was something about a kiss… and you didn’t wanna do it. I think my drunk mind was really bent over it, ‘cuz it’s all that’s drilled into my mind right now! Probably.” 

His expression towards Ouma became exasperated, as Saihara relented. “You don’t remember it… I thought so."

“Hm? Does it matter? It’s not like I said something I can’t say again.”

“That’s the thing… you said you wouldn’t.”

“Uh oh! Maybe I was lying. But did I lie then, or just now?”

“... Ouma-kun.”

A part of Saihara couldn’t believe he was going to do this. However, leaning downwards, from his position where he sat at the edge of the bed, now towards Ouma; Saihara placed his elbows on both sides of Ouma’s head, their faces now inches from each other. 

Even in the low light, Saihara could see how wide Ouma’s eyes became. 

“Ouma-kun, I…” Trailing off, as though making up his mind and building up courage, Saihara dared to continue. “I… l-like you…”

“... I like you.” Saihara repeated himself, trying to sound more assertive.

Ouma had been silent, staring at Saihara with his big, wide eyes. After a moment, Ouma had averted his gaze. 

“... That’s a good one, Saihara-chan! I really hate it when people lie, you know?”

“... No. It’s not a lie.” 

“I… like you, Ouma-kun.” Ouma didn’t appear convinced, but brought a hand to the side of Saihara’s face, a touch that the detective leaned into. Instead of responding, Ouma coerced Saihara’s face closer with his hand, pulling him closer gently, before their lips touched. Ouma pressed his lips against Saihara’s first, as Saihara kissed back soon after; cupping Ouma’s jaw. Pulling away, the kiss being as chaste as it was sweet, Saihara could feel flames burning away at his cheeks. Suddenly, it was Saihara’s turn to be surprised.

“O-Ouma-kun, your hand...” Saihara could feel how shaky it was, though it caressed the side of his face.

“You know, Saihara-chan, I’m not convinced at all.” Ouma spoke up, almost as if to ignore Saihara’s words. “You said you like me, yet you didn’t even kiss me first.” 

Saihara blinked. “Should… should I try again?” Seeing the amused look on Ouma’s face, followed by a snicker, Saihara felt a bit embarrassed.

“... Yep! I’ll be convinced if you kiss me a million times a day!”

“W-what? That many?”

“Uh huh! Work hard!”

“T-then… if I do that, will you tell me you like me, too?” Feeling a bit silly for wanting to hear such a thing, Saihara regretted saying it outloud. 

“Hmmm… maybe. I’m gonna need another kiss.”

Feeling much more embarrassed than a second before, fussing internally; he leaned forward and pressed another chaste kiss to Ouma’s lips, before pulling away. Pressing his forehead to Ouma’s collarbone, Saihara spoke. 

“H-how… was that?”

“Horrible! I hated it.”

“....” Saihara paused. “... Liar… your heart is beating faster, now.”

“Well, I guess I can’t help it. You have 999,998 more to go before I say it!”

“W-what!”

“Nishishi- just kidding. But, I’ll only say it once.” Arms wrapping around Saihara, the detective somehow felt some slight anticipation towards the response he knew was coming. 

“I really like Saihara-chan! I like him, a lot!”

Closing his eyes, Saihara smiled against Ouma’s shirt.


End file.
